A base substrate is one of the essential elements constituting a display screen, a touch screen etc. For the purpose of obtaining a display of a desired shape and dimension, a cutting process is commonly required to obtain a base substrate of a shape and dimension consistent with that of the display. Moreover the quality of the base substrate directly determines the manufacturing costs and the market value of such a display.
A conventional display is of a regular shape, and commonly a rectangular shape. The method for cutting a base substrate in traditional techniques is that: inputting the required shape and dimension into a numerical control machine tool, and then controlling a cutter wheel so as to cut out every edge of the regular pattern successively.
Along with the rapid development of the display industry, consumer demands also become diversified gradually, and such displays of irregular pattern are also desired. When the cutting method in traditional techniques is used for cutting a base substrate of irregular pattern, it's necessary to perform cutting for several times to cut out each edge of the irregular pattern, which causes great cumulative error, lower cutting accuracy, and very low cutting efficiency.